


Coffee, Caramel And Cute Baristas

by Miss__Red



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Flirting, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss__Red/pseuds/Miss__Red
Summary: Wade just wants to get some coffee and Peter is filling in for his usual barista.They start talking until Peter finally makes a move...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 199





	Coffee, Caramel And Cute Baristas

The little bell over the door gave a little ring when Wade opened the door to the small coffee shop. He instantly smelled the familiar scent of coffee and something sugary, like caramel.

[Yeah, because that’s so surprising in a fucking COFFEE shop], White commented.

Wade decided to ignore it and just get in line to finally get his coffee. It was currently a little after 6:30 in the morning and he had already finished a job, he deserved a little treat.

When he moved to the counter, he was surprised to find instead of his usual curled haired female barista, a cute boy with brown hair and....

{Uh, are those _freckles_ on his nose?!}, Yellow swooned.

[He is cute], noticed White and Wade for once could only agree with the boxes. The young man in front of him greeted him with a wide smile and asked in a sweet voice, “Hey, what can I get for you this morning?” apparently not bothered by the red and black leather costume Wade was wearing while being out as the mercenary Deadpool.

Wade just stared at him before the boxes kindly (rudely) reminded him that he was asked a question. But instead of his order, he blurred out “Where is MJ? Doesn’t she usually has this shift?”

“Oh, she’s sick so I filled in for her. But I still need to know what you wanna drink,“ the cute boy -his name tag said ‘Peter’- answered and looked at him expectantly.

“Yeah, uhm, I’ll have a large mocha caramel with two extra shots and whipped cream. Please?”

Peter grabbed a cup and asked, “Can I get a name for your drink?”

With that Wade snapped back to his usual flirtatious self.

“You can get everything what you want from me, cutie. But let’s start with my name. Deadpool or Wade Winston Wilson, at your services,” he said and winked.

Peter even blushed a little at the nickname, _what a sweet boy_.

“Alright, a large mocha caramel with two extra shots and whipped cream for Wade. Anything else or would this be all for today?”

“That’s all.”

[I think you have a little drool, right there on your lip]

{Pay attention he’s talking to you}

[Peter, his name is Peter. Just as cute as he is. I wonder if he’s into guys]

{Doesn’t matter, he probably wouldn’t want us anyway. We’re hideous}

[We could blindfold him]

_Could you two shut up for a second I need to concentrate._

“That’d be 3,75.”

Wade dropped a 100$ bill on the counter with the comment

“Keep the change.“ then looked at the ceiling and said, “Because you always tip your barista. They have a very important job by keeping people alive with making coffee.”

Peter watched the scene lightly irritated.

“Beg your pardon?”

[‘beg your pardon’ I think I just jizzed into my pants, he’s so polite]

{You’re a Voice you don’t even have pants}

[Fine, my _hypothetical_ pants. And just so you know, I’m also rolling my hypothetical eyes]

“Oh, I was just talking to the readers.” Wade answered, ignoring the banter of the boxes.

“Readers? Which readers?” Peter looked even more confused.

“The readers who’re reading this fanfiction. But don’t worry about that, I’ll explain it to you at another time.”

The boy still looked unconvinced but rang Wade up and started to make his ordered drink.

While he waited for Peter to get it ready, Wade had a heated discussion with the boxes about the latest _Golden Girls_ episode they watched.

A few minutes later, Peter called his name and Wade went to the counter to get his cup. Next to his name was a little heart drawn and on top of the whipped cream Peter added little caramel pieces. Wade looked back up at the brown-haired barista.

“I hope it’s all to your liking.” the latter said with a wink and went back to serve the next customer.

[Did he...]

{...wink at us?} the boxes asked perplexed not wanting to believe what just happened. Wade stared speechless at the heart on his cup, back to Peter and then at his name again.

“Well, I guess I’ll come back tomorrow.” he whispered to himself and left the Coffeeshop, humming happily “Marry you” by Bruno Mars.

***

Wade came indeed back the next day.

And the day after that. And the day after that, too.

It was worth it to get up this early because every day at round about half past six, there was Peter standing behind the counter, greeting him with a wide smile and after the second day already asking “Morning Wade, the usual for you?” to which Wade just nodded and either continued talking to the boxes -which Peter didn’t seem to mind- or starting a conversation with Peter about everything that came into his mind.

Today it happened to be unicorns, so after Wade confirmed his order he asked “Hey Petey, what do you think about unicorns?”

“Uhm, cute, fluffy, rainbows, imaginary?” answered the boy while grabbing a cup and pouring a good amount of caramel sirup into it. “Why do you ask?”

Wade hold a hand against his heart as if he’s been stabbed there. “Oof, please think of my heart baby boy. I’m an old man, you can’t just going around and claiming unicorns, the peek of Mother Nature are just imaginations. Oh, and Yellow asks if we could have a cookie? Pretty please with sprinkles on top?” He clasped his hands together and flipped a foot up, trying to look cute. Which was lightly dammed by the two katanas strapped on his back and the amount of various other weapons he carried around.

Peter just laughed and shook his head. By now he was very used to the -sometimes twisted- view of the world of the Anti-Hero and enjoyed listening to the stories Wade has to tell.

And Wade talked a lot. After he noticed that Peter didn’t mind talking to him when no other customers were around he need to take care of, he started telling him about everything.

Beginning with the boxes White and Yellow, about his healing factor, how he used to hook up with Death herself sometimes since he couldn’t die.

Even if they were as in insane as the stories about other dimensions. The mercenary swore in another universe Peter was a superhero named Spider-Man, who was swinging around in the neighbourhood with webs from his web shooters, saving people and occasional teaming up with a bunch of other superheros called “The Avengers”.

After another few days Wade told him about his past and how Weapon X fucked up his skin. He even began to feel comfortable enough to roll up his mask to his nose to take sips of his drink between stories. They got along pretty well and Wade found himself looking forward to the next morning where he could spend time with his Petey Pie.

Then after two weeks Peter was suddenly gone. When Wade came into the Coffeeshop at his usual time he was greeted by the other barista MJ. And even though he missed her Wade felt a little sting that it wasn’t Peter who’s waiting for him.

“Hey Wade, it’s good to see you!”

[Where is Petey?]

{Told you he’s gonna leave us}

_I know it’s not your strong suit but think logically. He said he’s only filling in for MJ while she was sick. He’s probably working his usual shift again_

“Where is your cute fill-in?”

“Are you talking about Peter?”

“Yes, exactly! It was nice talking to him. Not that I don’t like talking to you.” Wade hurried to add when MJ jokingly let out an offended gasp but then laughed. She continued to prepare his drink and said with a wink, “He’s working the late shift from eight to one again. And a little bird told me he’s swinging both ways, if you catch my drift,” while handing Wade his coffee.

Wade almost squealed after leaving the shop.

[Petey is bi!]

{That still doesn’t imply that he likes us}

[He has seen our face and didn’t run so I guess that’s a good thing]

{Correction: he’s seen a PART of our face. The whole thing is another story...}

[I said it before, I’ll say it again: blind fold]

_Well, I would happily die just watching him preparing my drink and hearing him laugh_

[News Flash: you’d come back so it basically means nothing]

_It’s the idea that counts_

[If you say so]

_Yes, I do_

[Whatever floats your boat]

_Are you questioning my will to die for Petey? Because I would_

{Guys, can we please debate that issue later and go on with the story?}

[Oh, I’m so sorry, are we bothering you?]

{No need to be mean}

_Yellow is right tho, we should carry on with the story. Let’s get to work and unalive some bad people_

[Sounds like a plan to me]

{Finally, you’re listening to me. That’s why I’m the smart box}

[What do you mean ‘smart box’? Are you implying that-]

At that Wade turned out the boxes and checked his phone for any texts from Weasel, his best friend and favourite barkeeper, with information for his next hits. He scrolled through the different offer Weasel sent him and picked the ones with the most money involved. There was this penthouse in Manhattan Wade thought about to buy. You can never have too much safe houses and his other current ones were everything but nice.

The whole day Wade had only one thing in mind and that was seeing Petey again. He hummed while killing-

_UNALIVING!_

-the head of a human trafficking ring which happened to be woman (hey, he’s not sexist, the villains are not always male) who’s running a charity organisation as a cover and later, when he happily chopped off some bad guys hand who was trying to rape a teenager in a dark alley.

[The dark alley cliché? Seriously?]

{Yeah, the author is lazy}

[Well, as long as we get to date Petey at the end I don’t really care where we unalive who to be honest]

{That’s the spirit}

Wade sheathed his katanas again and decided after a look to the limited-edition Hello Kitty watch on his wrist to make his way to the Coffeeshop. It was already almost 11pm, so it was about time.

[Do we have a teleporter in this dimension?]

{No, we have to do it the old-fashioned way and walk}

[Well, that’s inconvenient]

{Yup}

_Come on, it’s not that far away. And if I would die for my Petey then we can walk 10 minutes to see him_

[You can only speak for yourself]

{Again, you’re a voice. You. Can’t. Walk.}

[Shut up]

“Well, I am the one with legs and I say we’re walking.” Wade stated out lout what brought him a few funny looks from other pedestrians, but he didn’t care. He was on his way to see Petey and that was first priority.

It took him almost 20 minutes in the end to get to the Coffeeshop but the surprised, happy smile that lit up Peter’s face when he saw him stopped the complaining from the boxes.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” he asked, already starting to prepare Wade’s usual drink.

“Hey baby boy! Well, MJ told me you’re working the late shift again and I was in the neighbourhood, so I thought I drop in.”

{“Neighbourhood”!?}

[We fucking walked to the other end of the city!]

“Okay fine, I was not in the neighbourhood, but I missed you.”

“I’m honoured,” Peter’s cheeks blushed a little, but he smiled.

Wade noticed he took unusual long to write his name on the cup, but he didn’t think much about it. Given the late hour it was currently only the two of them in the shop and Peter popped his elbows on the counter and leaned his chin in his hands, after sliding Wade his drink over the counter.

“So, how’re you doing? What did you do today?”

“Oh, this and that. You don’t really wanna know, believe me,” He rolled his mask up over his nose and if he didn’t had closed his eyes in full joy he may would’ve noticed Peter’s look which lingered a little on his lips wrapped around the straw.

So, he just let out a loud “Aahhh” after finishing half of his drink in one go and they continued to talk until almost the end of Peter’s shift.

And then it all started over again. Peter worked the late shift, Wade came to visit him and they talked. Now it was even better, because it was less crowded now so Peter could give Wade all of his attention, without getting interrupted by other customers.

Weirdly, Peter continued to take longer to write down the name and gave Wade long looks when he thought the other didn’t see him.

But one day, Wade did notice. It was pure accident because he saw Peter’s reflection in the window and caught him staring.

Wade didn’t know what to think about that, so he ended the conversation quickly and left. As soon as he stood outside the Coffeeshop he stopped and took a deep breath.

[What the hell was that? Why did you leave dumbass?]

{He was clearly looking at you, you should’ve shoot your shot}

_Maybe it’s like with car accidents, you actually don’t wanna look but you have to_

[I don’t think so]

{You need to take risks and leave your comfort zone in your life if you wanna get the things you desire} Yellow said precociously.

_Since when are you so wise?_

{Since always}

_Aaand we’re back to sassy_

{I also highly recommend you take a closer look at that lovely coffee cup of yours in your hand}

“And why should I do that?” murmured Wade but did as the box said. What could he loose?

{Because we already agreed I’m the wise one and I tell you to do so}

[And what about me? What am I?]

{You’re good at complaining now shut up, this is an important moment}

[That’s not tr-]

{Sshh}

[You can’t tell me wha-]

{SSHHHH}

While the boxes continued to shout at each other Wade looked down at the cup, wondering why the heck Yellow suggested doing that.

Then he saw it.

A little under his name were scribbled down a bunch of numbers.

“Oh my sweet mother of Jesus!” Wade exclaimed. “That’s his phone number. He gave me his number!”

{I’m gonna take a wild guess and say he’s interested in you and wants you to text him. But of course, I could be wrong...}

Wade stopped listening. He rummaged around in one of the many pouches on his utility belt and pulled out his own phone to save the number under the new created contact “Petey-Pie <3”

Then he clicked with a little shaking fingers the call button.

Inside the shop Peter felt his phone vibrate and smiled. After almost a month, Wade finally found his number on the cup and called.

He pressed the green button to accept the call.

“Hello?”

“Hey, baby boy! I was wondering if you wanna grab a coffee sometime with me? I know this amazing place...”

Peter just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Fanfic I've ever published, so feel free to let me know what you think...
> 
> Huge thanks to Ten Danvers for beta reading


End file.
